One Night in the City
by Pat Hill
Summary: When Billy's dad brings Kong to the big city, chaos ensues when he breaks out and goes on a rampage! Now, Billy and his friends must protect their hairy friend from the military, police, and a new giant robot built b Billy's wicked brother, James. Can they save Kong before he can be killed? Will James finally defeat his animal nemesis? Find out in this epic, urban adventure!


One Night in the City

It had been seven months since Billy and his friends journeyed to the Isle of the Skull to find King Kong, and boy howdy, was he bored or what? He hadn't been to the Isle of the Skull in a while, though he always made sure to pass by on a boat with his father during their fishing trips. His friends were no better. Jack had gotten a jobs as a party planner for the local zoo. He often worked on birthday parties for little kids, hardly the most inspiring work, but it was an honest living. Axel managed to become an intern at a computer start-up company, mostly to avoid resting on the laurel that was the patent checks for his holographic wrist computer. Nick mostly spent his time working out at the gym and taking boxing lessons. Gwen had decided to focus on doing more artwork. Her paintings ranged from flowers and pots to more niche subjects like dinosaurs and prehistoric landscapes. Her masterpiece was a painting of Kong that sat up on a wall in the bedroom of her apartment, next to a window overlooking the city skyline. Everyone was content with their current lives and all was quiet in the city.

That all changed one day. Billy's father, a billionaire with his black hair slicked back and a thin mustache, had decided to throw a benefit dance for a wild animal charity, and he needed a centerpiece for the occasion. "Billy", he said, "I've been thinking that Kong fella would be perfect for our benefit party. What do you think?" "Dad", said Billy, "You've seen those movies. Nothing good ever comes from bringing Kong into an urban metropolis". "It will only be for the event", said his dad, "After that, we'll bring him back home safe and sound". "I second the idea", said a voice. Billy sighed and looked to see his wicked older brother, James, leaning in the doorway. "I think it would make for a grand display", said James as he hid his thesaurus from view, "A lofty, uh, ostentation to please the good folks at the Wildlife Foundation". "But what if escapes?", asked Billy, "Surely, you of all people should know how strong Kong is". "Don't remind me", said James with barely concealed rage, "But that doesn't matter, because James always has a plan. We can have a military escort there to help us." "Well", said his father, "I could make a few calls to Colonel Ross. But what if that's not enough?" "Well", said James with a smile, "as you know, my friends and I have been able to salvage a few components from Gypsy Avenger. If the military can't help, I'll just use my new robot." "Oh boy", said Billy. "Well", said their father, "my mind is made up. James, you and I will lead the helicopters to capture Kong. Billy, I want you and your friends to help out with the party. This has to be perfect, or the Wildlife Foundation will frown on us". "Alright", cheered James, "I'll call Carter and Fred". Billy just shook his head in disbelief. "This", he though, "is not going to end well".

The next day, James and his father flew over the Isle of the Skull with a fleet of helicopters. "OK, boys", said James, "Watch your six. Kong could attack at any moment". As they flew over the jungle, James looked over and saw the rusted and burned out husk of the robot, Gypsy Avenger. James grumbled to himself and looked around in his binoculars. Suddenly, the jungled thundered at the sound of a mighty roar! Then, several trees fell to reveal Kong, a 50-foot tall gorilla, roaring and beating his chest! "Alright", said James' father, "Ready the gas bombs, and stay off the ground". Two other helicopters flew in. Kong grabbed one of the fallen trees and threw it like a spear, forcing the pilots to dodge! Then, they dropped two gas bombs near Kong, who coughed as he inhaled the knock-out gas! James and his father observed this from their helicopter. Two more helicopters dropped gas bombs, finally bringing Kong down! "Now", said James, "to bring him to the mainland"…

Later on, Jack and Axel arrived at the Balboa Castle, a dining venue with a deep pit where water would be poured in to create a pool for visiting dolphin shows. Most of the decor was white to match the marble floors, but there were several jade pillars, along with a relief depicting the undersea kingdom of Atlantis. "So what do you guys think?", asked Billy. "I really have to wonder what your dad is thinking right now", said Axel as he noticed Kong asleep at the bottom of the pit. "Eh", said Jack, "Still not the worst idea ever". "We'd better get the place ready", said Billy, "The Wildlife Foundation gets here in a few hours". "Leave it all to me", said Jack with a confident smile.

Axel folded napkins in origami birds while Jack tied some green, paper vines to the railing near the pit. "Good work, guys", said Billy as he put out plates and silverware. Suddenly, Gwen and Nick burst into the conference center. "Just so we're clear, I don't like it either", said Billy. "No kidding", said Nick, "Earlier today, my personal trainer asked me why they have the big guy in the city". "At the very least, it'll only be for tonight", said Axel, "By any logic, this is a bad idea. No wonder James jumped at the chance for it". Gwen ignored this and went downstairs to the observation deck, a dark room with soft, blue lighting and a massive glass pane that looked into the pit. Kong strolled from one side of the pit to the other, then sat down and looked at Gwen. "It's OK", she said, "I'm here". Kong simply grunted and scratched his ribs. Billy walked over to observe him. "How could they do this?", asked Gwen. "It's just for tonight", said Billy, "If we're really lucky, that military escort won't even be needed". Kong grunted as he looked at Billy and Gwen through the window. "You'll be alright Kong", said Gwen. "Yeah", said Billy, "Remember, it's just for tonight".

Later that night, Billy and his friends got dressed up in their best suits, while Gwen wore a white and black dress. Billy's father was there too, wearing a spiffy black suit and red bow tie. James wore an all-black ensemble, while his friends wore white suits with black ties. He took out his wallet and donated $50 to the Wildlife Foundation before heading out with his friends. Jack and Gwen, who had been dancing, noticed this. "What do you think they're doing?", asked Jack. "Probably getting the new robot ready", said Gwen. "Where does he find the time for these things?", asked Jack. "At the very least", said Axel as he did the Egyptian, "He isn't doing anything to antagonize us this time".

The inside of the robot lit up with neon orange light as James activated the computer system. "OK, Sharon", said James, "Run another scan of the area". "I don't see the point to this boss", said Sharon, the computer A.I that James used to help run his robots, "Kong is in a secure area, with little hope of escape." "She's right", said Fred, "Kong would need some sort of incentive to break out". "Well", said James, "if I know anything, it's that at least one person will want a photo of Kong. All we have to do is wait for the inevitable".

Back inside, Billy and his father were greeted by Ms. Davis, an old lady with gray hair and blue eyes who happened to run the Wildlife Foundation. "My, what a lovely soirée", she said. "Oh, thank you, Ms. Davis", said Billy's father, "Tell me, what do you think of the centerpiece of our event?" "Honestly", said Ms. Davis, "I've seen this happen before. If I were you, I'd get the poor fella home before something bad happens." "Not to worry, Ms. Davis", said Billy's father, "What could possibly go wrong?" Billy smacked his forehead in dismay.

As it happened, some people walked into the observation deck to see Kong. "Come on", said one girl, "Let's get a picture with the big monkey". "It's a little dark in here", said one man, "I know! I'll just turn on the flash option!" "But the sign says no flash photography", said another girl. "That's just a guideline", said the man, "Smile". When he took the photos, the flash caught Kong's eye. He thought he was under attack and roared! The girls gasped, then nervously laughed. That was until Kong charged, shattering the glass! Everyone screamed and ran for their lives, while their friend continued taking photos! Kong smashed the stone in the pit and began to climb out! Billy's father saw all this and said: "That is the last time we invite that guy one of our events". "Forget that", cried Billy, "Kong's escaping!" Kong roared and looked around. He saw Gwen and her friends being pushed out by the swarming crowds. "Kong", cried Gwen. Kong roared and smashed his way out of Balboa Castle! Billy and his father stood with Ms. Davis, watching Kong stomp his way downhill. "OK", said Billy's father, "You two might have a point". "No, tell us more", said Ms. Davis. "There's no time to waste", said Billy, "We need to find my friends. Only they can help us now".

Meanwhile, Kong walked into the entrance of the city! People screamed in fear at the sight of him! Suddenly, tanks, helicopters, and Jeeps moved onto the scene! Col. Ross, an old man with long, gray hair, stepped out of his Jeep and took out a megaphone. "Alright, soldiers", he said, "I want a tight holding pattern formed. I repeat, no harm is to come to Kong". Kong roared in defiance! "Ready on my command!", said Col. Ross.

Jack, Gwen, Nick, and Axel had managed to break free of the crowds and run to safety inside a nearby alley. "What now?", asked Nick. "Axel, do you still have that computer watch?", asked Gwen. "It's never left my wrist", said Axel as he rolled up his sleeve. "Good", said Jack, "We need to contact Billy before something bad happens". Suddenly, a Jeep crashed in the street beside them! Everyone took cover as Kong slammed a tank onto a Jeep! Then, he threw the remains at a helicopter, causing it to crash into a store and explode! One soldier, Leroy Jenkins, tried to stop Kong by crashing his Jeep into Kong's leg, but Kong simply roared and stomped on the Jeep! Then, Kong knocked two tanks out of his way and continued further into the city! Two helicopters opened fire on Kong, but then, Kong leaped up and knocked them out of the air before running off! "Well", said Jack, "That went well".

Luckily, no one was hurt. The remaining soldiers set up a base camp, where Billy and his father soon arrived. "I hope you can afford to pay off the damages here", said Col. Ross. "Of course I can", said Billy's father, "But what about Kong?" "No word yet", said Col. Ross, "Our boys were tracking him by helicopter, but he seems to have disappeared in this urban jungle." Just then, Billy's friends were escorted into the base camp by soldiers. "You guys OK?", he asked. "We're fine", said Nick, "But Kong is still in danger". "You're darn right he is", said Jack, "Any sign of James?" "No", said Billy's father, "He said his robot could beat Kong". "Let's hope", said Col. Ross, "Otherwise, we could have Kong destroyed by other means". "Wait Col.", said Billy, "There might be another way to solve the problem at hand". "Yes, what is it?", asked Col. Ross. "Kong can be pacified with the help of one of us", said Billy, "If I know him, he won't hurt any of us". "Well, it's risky, but we're out of options", said Col. Ross, "Any volunteers?" "I'll do it", said Gwen. "Count me in, too", said Jack. "Alright", said Col. Ross, "let's go find him".

Meanwhile, Kong blithely wandered the streets of the city. An elevated subway train sped past him, and Kong grunted. He then bent over and peered into the windows of the other oncoming train. Some passengers took photos on the cell phones as the train sped by. Suddenly, a helicopter flew overhead! Kong growled and began to climb a building to attack it. "We've found Kong", said the pilot, "He's on 8th and Maxwell St." "Excellent", said Col. Ross over the radio, "Now get out of there". The helicopter flew away as Kong roared and climbed back down to the street. He then heard the sound of a truck fast approaching and took a fighting stance.

On the other side of town, James and his friends were listening in on the radio calls. "Should we warn them before we attack?", asked Carter. "Trust me, this is going to be great", said James, "If we can defeat Kong, we'll be heroes". "We are closing in on Kong", said Sharon, "Are you sure you want to proceed with the next course of action?" "Sharon, if I wasn't so sure, I'd say so", said James, "Besides, Kong should be slowed down enough not to give much of a struggle".

As it happened, Kong had long since crushed the truck and continued down the streets. He thought about his island home, about his lair in the lost city. He looked up at the stars, wondering about the fates of his human friends. Suddenly, flood lights were trained onto Kong! Tanks and soldiers with guns surrounded him! Kong roared in defiance, but then saw someone in the crowd. It was Gwen. Gwen ran out of the crowd with Jack to Kong, who crouched down to see them better. "Kong, it's OK", said Gwen, "They won't hurt you. Not now". Kong grunted and picked the two up in his hand. "Whoa, buddy", said Jack, "I hope you can understand this, but we need to get you to the docks". "Yes", said Gwen, "Billy is going to help you get home. Look, I know you're scared, but we're going to help you". At that moment, Billy, his father, Axel, and Nick arrived. "I can't believe it", said Billy's father, "They're doing it". "Now to get Kong to the ship to the Isle of the Skull", said Axel as he activated his holographic wrist watch, "Wait. I'm getting something. Oh no". "What is it?", asked Nick. "It's James", said Axel, "He's heading this way". "Is there any way to stop him?", asked Billy's father. "I'll try to patch him through", said Axel as he dialed a number. "Hello?', said a female voice. "Yeah, Sharon, it's Axel", he said, "Can you put James on?" "Sure thing, sailor", said Sharon, "Please hold". Billy, his father, and Nick looked at Axel funny. "It was one date, I swear", said Axel. "Yeah, sure", said Nick in a very disappointed voice.

Inside the robot, James picked up the call. "Hello?", he said. "James, it's Axel", said Axel, "Turn back now. You'll make things worse". "Nonsense", said James, "What if Kong loses control once more? We need to stop him once and for all". "James, don't do this", said his father, "The damages will be too great". "I can help pay them off", said James, "Now, to defeat Kong once and for all. Oh, and stay away from Sharon, Axel!" "But James, I love him", cried Sharon as James hung up on our heroes. "Well", said Nick, "This is going to end very badly".

Kong growled at the sound of a foghorn. Jack and Gwen looked over to see a gigantic robot land in the middle of the street! It was black, with orange highlights. It's arms were massive, and it had a visor the covered its whole face. It was James' new robot, the Obsidian Fury! Kong roared at this new threat! The robot responded in turn by flashing its strobe lights, blinding Kong!

"Sharon", said Carter, "analysis". "Kong has two children in his hand", said Sharon, "We can't attack him like this". "You're right", said James, "But he'll put them down to protect them. That is his downfall: his need to protect those he loves".

As predicted, Kong shielded his and placed Gwen and Jack on the ground. "No!", cried Gwen, "Don't us down! Hold onto us or he'll kill you!" Kong, wanting only to protect his friends, pushed them aside and was thus kicked by Obsidian Fury! But then, Kong punched the metal colossus! Suddenly, Obsidian Fury sprayed a mist into Kong's face! Kong felt drowsy, enough to allow Obsidian Fury to punch him in the face! "What is that stuff?", asked Col. Ross. "The knock-out gas we used to capture him", said Billy's father. Obsidian Fury then whipped out its orange-bladed chainsaws and sliced Kong's leg! Kong roared out in pain, before Obsidian Fury hit him in the face with his knee! Then, it retracted his chainsaws and beat Kong into submission! Kong couldn't fight back as he was blasted by missiles and final laser blast from the chest cannon of Obsidian Fury! "Now", said James, "to finish Kong here and now". Obsidian Fury then took out its chainsaws and held them to Kong's neck. Gwen, overcome with emotion, ran over and started hitting the robot with her fists! "Wait", said Fred, "Gwen's down there!" "What now?", asked Carter. "We look her in the eye", said James. Obsidian Fury turned to Gwen. "This is how it ends for Kong", said James through the loudspeaker, "Not by planes or helicopters, but by the monster created through human hands". "You can't do this", weeped Gwen, "He saved my life once". "Too bad you can't do the same", said James as Obsidian Fury pushed her aside. "Kong, get up", cried Gwen, "Please! Don't die"! "Time's up, gorilla", said James as he was about to strike the killing blow.

"Now", yelled Col. Ross. Suddenly, a tank shell hit Obsidian Fury in the back! The big robot turned, and was hit in the side of its head by a tank shell! "It worked", said Billy. "Mind if I take over?", asked Nick. "Be my guest", said Col. Ross as he handed him a bazooka. Then, Nick fired a missile into Obsidian Fury's chest!

"What's the big idea!?", shouted James. "We have another call on the line", said Sharon. "Patch it through", said Carter. "Hey, James, it's Billy", said Billy, "In case we're not clear, Kong is not to be killed". "Fat chance", spat James, "Sharon, ready the laser". But then, Kong recovered and slammed the robot into a building! But then, Obsidian Fury punched Kong aside and gave him a kick for good measure! Kong then tore off a piece of armor! Then, it picked up Gwen! "Stay back, Kong", said James, "Lest you want Gwen to be eaten!". "He couldn't", said his father. "He wouldn't", said Billy, "Even James doesn't have the guts to hurt those close to him". "Kong, help!", cried Gwen. Kong roared in desperation, when suddenly, he was hit by one of Obsidian Fury's missiles! Enraged, he ripped one of the supports for the elevated subway and threw it into the robot's knee! Obsidian Fury then accidentally dropped Gwen, but Kong caught her and placed her in Jack's arms. Then, Obsidian Fury attacked with its chainsaws, but Kong grabbed its arm and sawed off the wounded leg! Then, he slammed the robot onto the tracks smashing them to bits! Then, he tore out Obsidian Fury's armor and stomped on his heart! Suddenly, he noticed the train was heading straight for them! With all of his recovering strength, Kong grabbed onto the the train and brought to a complete stop! Everyone cheered as he roared and beat his chest in victory! But there was just one more thing to take care of…

James, Fred, and Carter climbed out of Obsidian Fury, dazed and battered. They were met by the full might of the United States military and a very angry Kong. "Guys, I know this is bad", said James, "But I can pay for all this. It should only set me back about ten thousand dollars". Gwen, fed up with the whole affair, walked over to James and slapped him across the face! "OK", said James, "I deserved that. But..." Nick punched him in the face before he could finish, knocking James out cold! "Nick", said Billy's father. "What?", asked Nick, "He was droning on". "You, uh, want us to arrest them, sir?", asked Col. Ross. James moaned in pain. "Nah, this is good enough", said his father. "Now", said Billy, "it's time to get Kong home". Kong simply grunted.

The next day, Kong stepped off the ship and onto the shore of the Isle of the Skull. He happily ran back and forth on the beach before bounding into the forest. "So", said Jack, "What do you boys think of going on another adventure?" "I can't resist", said Billy as he threw on his backpack. "Don't forget about me", said his father, "I don't a repeat of last night. I just hope this will make up for what I did". "For what it's worth", said Billy, "I do forgive you". "Well", said Ms. Davis, "Hopefully, this will teach you not to remove animals from their home, even if it helps the Wildlife Foundation". "I think it would be nice to set up a preserve here, but I don't want James to get any ideas". "Speaking of which", said Jack, "I wonder what happened to him". "Oh, I wouldn't worry about such things", said Billy's father.

Meanwhile, James, Fred, and Carter were busy cleaning a wrecked street while wearing orange prison jumpsuits. "Don't worry, fellas", said James, "My dad says we only need to do this for two weeks. After that, we can think of new ways to get our revenge". "Don't you mean your revenge?", asked Carter. "Just roll with it", said Fred. The three boys passed a café, where Nick, Axel, and a hard-drive with speakers for Sharon's voice sat. "So, how does this relationship work?", asked Nick. "It's complicated", said Axel with a shrug. "Sharon, how does a computer fall in love?", asked Nick. "It helps not being cooped up in a giant robot", said Sharon. "I can't believe this", said James in exasperation. "Get used to it, boss", shouted Sharon. "I have to deal with Kong and now a sentient computer", said James, "As soon as I'm done with community service, I'll get you and Kong". "You missed a spot", said Sharon. "Oh please", growled James, right as he slipped on a banana peel! Everyone had a good laugh, except James, who simply grunted: "I hate monkeys".

The End?


End file.
